


sunny afternoon

by lovelines (Alliwantisthetruth)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lmaooo wdh is mentioned but He is A Plot Device sorry dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwantisthetruth/pseuds/lovelines
Summary: joy wears her name incredibly well and yeri...yeri's a sucker for it.canon, joy's busy with acting and yeri misses her and her laugh a lot.





	sunny afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i wrote this in an hour i just wanted to write some short n simple fluff so here you have it. enjoy. title comes from the fact that i was listening to the song while writing lmao.

Joy wears her name well. She laughs loudly, frequently, and each time she does— each time she lets her mouth open wide enough for her grin to glimmer in the sunlight, lets her face scrunch up so adorably, lets her eyes sparkle—Yeri feels like she’s staring at the sun. Only Sooyoung is so much more pleasant to the eye. Much more dazzling, much more radiant, much more… _more_. 

 

Sooyoung’s laugh makes Yeri’s heart feel so fucking warm all the time. It rings in her head, lulls her to sleep and makes her think cheesy thoughts throughout the day. 

 

Sooyoung’s laugh has been absent today, though. She’s been out and about, busy becoming Sooyoung the Actress. 

 

She comes home late from her acting job—a drama where she has to pretend she’s in love with Woo Do Hwan, of all people, why did it have to be him? Not that Yeri’s jealous of him. She’s not. Jealous of him. She swears—giggling and Yeri spends a good ten minutes contemplating whether she should go sulk in her room because Sooyoung is _so so so_ happy and Yeri’s missed her because even though they all live in the same dorm, they notice when a member’s busier. They notice when Joohyun goes to score yet another cf job, just like they had noticed when Sooyoung had filmed for The Liar and His Lover, and they had noticed when Seulgi had left for Law of the Jungle (and Joohyun had worried herself sick). So. She’s felt Sooyoung’s absence throughout the day, throughout the past few weeks, and now she gets her back for a few hours and she’s laughing but she's laughing about something that happened at work, something Yeri doesn't know and can't guess—

 

Yeri’s pathetic, really. Maybe she _should_ go sulk for a few minutes, let herself simmer in it and somehow purify herself from it. And not think of Woo Do Hwan and Sooyoung, and Sooyoung’s face lighting up when she’s next to him the way she usually does when she’s with Yeri—

 

Enough. _Enough_. 

 

"What are you glaring at, Yerim-ah?" Sooyoung almost giggles when she looks at the youngest and her lips pursed into a cute pout and heated eyes staring into the void.

 

Yeri fixes her glare on her. Her eyes soften. "What’re you laughing at?" she grumbles out. 

 

Sooyoung does giggle this time. "At you," she says simply, between fresh bursts of laughter. 

 

Yeri’s eyes grow impossibly bigger. "At me?" she asks, before frowning. "Hey—why are you laughing at me?" 

 

Sooyoung laughs some more and Yeri is half-annoyed, half-content. There it is, that smile and those eyes and that radiance. All for her. 

 

"I love you," Yeri sighs out, words slipping out of her before she can even try to hold them back. 

 

Now Sooyoung’s eyes turn the size of saucers, but the mirth in them is evident, and Yeri—

 

Yeri’s heart goes incredibly soft and pliant. Warmth licks comfortably at her spine, curls around in her gut.

 

Sooyoung’s face scrunches up into a smile. "I love you too," she says, face incredibly open and honest.

 

Yeri stares, tries to keep awe from transpiring on her face, and fails. 

 

"It’s cute that you’re so jealous, though," Sooyoung continues to speak, snapping Yeri away from her daydreaming. 

 

"Jealous?" Yeri squawks out, cheeks flaming, "I’m not—You—What even made you think—"

 

Sooyoung’s laugh echoes in the dorm, loud and tumbling and really, Yeri can’t bring herself to feel aggravated anymore. 


End file.
